


Стоит того

by DarkMoska



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Алекс снится Хэнк





	Стоит того

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [worth it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626961) by [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby). 



Хэнк — это человек, который вытащил Алекс из тюрьмы, подготовил ее к нынешней работе агента ДЕО. Он ее партнёр, начальник и, хотя она бы не назвала его другом, отношения у них дружеские. Они устраивают тренировочные спарринги, вместе едят, слишком много разговаривают ранним утром за слишком вкусным, чтобы быть здоровым, завтраком.  
  
Грустно, думает она, что это её самые близкие отношения с мужчиной за последние годы.  
  
Но ночью эта мысль ее не печалит, потому что во снах отношения их намного интимнее, чем в реальности.  
  
Потому что во снах эти темные глаза, в которых отражались все эмоции от гнева до восхищения, смотрят на нее с голодом и жаждой. Губы, из которых изо дня в день вылетают приказы, нежно касаются ее губ, и, если это вообще возможно, еще нежнее скользят по телу. Он выцеловывает каждый квадратный дюйм ее кожи и между поцелуями шепчет ей тоном, который она никогда не слышала — и не услышит — в недрах штаба ДЕО.  
  
По тренировкам она знает, насколько сильны его руки, но во снах, где он держит ее, эта сила иная, рассчитанная, такая, чтобы она смогла освободиться при желании, но они оба знают, что оно не возникнет. На спине перекатываются мышцы, пока она ведет руками вниз и притягивает ближе, так близко, как только может, и он повторяет все: движение за движением, толчок за толчком, стон за стоном.  
  
Она просыпается от собственного оргазма и на выдохе произносит его имя, руками вцепляясь в холодные простыни, так непохожие на горячее тело из ее снов. Сердце стучит, дыхание вырывается неровными вздохами, и она смотрит в потолок и считает овец до тех пор, пока снова не засыпает.  
  
И после этого сон повторяется, и она просыпается во второй раз, зная, что утром будет невыспавшейся.  
  
Однако почему-то она думает, что оно того стоит.


End file.
